Edie Britt
Season 1 Edie is a serial divorcée, having already two marriages behind her at the beginning of the show. She, just like Susan Mayer, is attracted to Mike Delfino which brings in some drama between the two and leads Susan to accidentally burn her house when she thinks they are having sex. It is mentioned by her only friend Martha Huber that she has a son but he only appears in Season 3. She is really shaken by Martha's death and is the only one to want to give her some burial. At this occasion Susan, having learned that Martha had written about the fire incident in her diary, reveals the truth to Edie who uses Susan's guilt as a way to step into the Housewives' group. When Susan gets with Mike she reveals that she has already had a sexual encounter with Susan's ex-husband Karl while they were married. She subsequently begins dating him which adds to the drama between her and Susan but also leads her to become close to Julie which goes on until now. Season 2 Edie dates Karl much to the displeasure of Susan but Karl swings from the one to the other as he obviously still has feelings for her. He pretends to have broken up with Edie and has sex with Susan to see if they could get back together but Susan finds out that he is still with her she shows him the door. However when Susan has insurance problems Karl remarries her but doesn't tell Edie. When she finds the prenup she thinks he is going to pop the question but later Karl dumps Edie and she goes on a search to find out who the "other woman" is. She finally discovers it to be Susan and burns her house down but later states that she has helped Susan by doing so, putting her once again in the spotlight. Needing to find a culprit Susan has Mike put her a wire and records Edie but due to her poor acting Edie finds out leading into a race and fight between the two which ends when she gets stung by yellowjackets. Susan then feels guilty about it and decides not to bring the tape to the police and asks Edie's help to get the money from the insurance but she refuses, however Susan sticks to her decision not to show the tape, sparing Edie prison. Season 3 Edie's nephew, Austin McCann, comes to live with her and spends time with Susan's daughter. Edie tells Julie Mayer (Susan's daughter) that her nephew is trouble and to stay away from him. Edie is involved in a hostage situation. Edie gets involved with Mike but dumps him when he is arrested for Monique's murder. Later Edie and Susan Mayer catch Austin McCann having sex with Danielle Van de Kamp. Edie's ex dumps their son, Travers, at Edie's house. Edie leaves him alone rather than find a sitter and Carlos Solis spots the boy and invites him into his house. Edie picks her son up and tells Carlos that she gave her ex custody to give her son a better life. Carlos takes pity on her and agrees to look after the boy when needed. Edie and Carlos start an affair leading Gabrielle and Edie's friendship to suffer. When Travers leaves with his dad, Carlos tells Edie he doesn't love her. Edie tells Carlos she will have a child with him if he stays with her. Carlos agrees but Edie continues the pill. Carlos discovers the birth control pills and confronts Edie at Gabrielle and Victor's wedding. Carlos leaves Edie alone and depressed at the wedding. She returns home and hangs herself. The last scene of the last episode of the third season is a frame of Edie's feet dangling off the chair she had climbed to hang herself. Season 4 On the first episode of the fourth season Now You Know it is revealed that Edie didn't intend to actually die. She had knocked over the chair which was keeping her up and held onto one of the roof's support beams above, and waited until Carlos would arrive. When he does to collect his stuff Edie lets go of the beam and starts to hang. Just then Karen asks to speak to Carlos about the garbage and while he goes to talk to her Edie is upstairs hanging, and Karen notices it from the window and Carlos runs up to save her. Edie survives and uses this as an excuse for Carlos to stay with her and when she returns to the street she is welcomed back by Gabrielle, Susan, Bree and Lynette and soon she learns about Carlos's secret bank account and she secretly uses it against him saying he knows he can trust her and she knows she can trust him, while Carlos is having an affair with his ex-wife Gabrielle. She says, "You can trust me with your secrets, just as I can trust you not to hurt me." She uses her recent suicide attempt to guilt and trick Carlos into staying with her, and he desperately tries to be with Gabrielle. In the second episode of the fourth season Smiles of a Summer Night Edie pushes Carlos too far such as blackmailing him a bit further and even asking him to marry him and says to him that if he was to say no she would let it slip about his illegal bank account, Carlos says "Yes". However, at the end of the episode, it's revealed that Carlos is paying someone to stop Edie from ruining his life. Most likely paying someone to kill her. In the third episode of season four The Game Edie buys herself an engagement ring and Carlos is furious and tells her not to tell anyone about their engagement at Susan's games party. Edie, however, on purpose makes Bree, Susan and Gabrielle see the ring and she tells them she and Carlos are going to get married. This angers Gabrielle who breaks it off with Carlos, but they soon get back together. In the episode it's revealed that the man Carlos hired to "take care of Edie" was in actual fact a Certified Public Accountant named Al Kaminsky. In episode 4.04 If There's Anything I Can't Stand, Edie is informed that she has been given crabs. Edie tells Carlos about it and tells him she has brought shampoo to cover it. Carlos then figures out because he had been sleeping with Gabrielle that she must have it, too, and he warns her about it and Gabrielle dresses up as a nurse during a night of passion with Victor so that she secretly rubs the shampoo on him. At Bree's baby party Edie smells the shampoo on Victor and asks what kind of aftershave he's using and he tells her that Gabrielle gave it to him and she soon quickly realizes that the smell is from the shampoo and figures out that Carlos must have slept with Gabrielle and she crunches up her crab cake in anger. In Art Isn't Easy and Now I Know, Don't Be Scared, Edie hires someone to spy on Gabrielle and Carlos and she manages to get a picture of Gabrielle and Carlos kissing, and gives it to Victor. Edie then discovers that Carlos is leaving her after he managed to get all his money out of his off shore bank account and Edie tries to use it in revenge against Carlos for cheating on her. However she is told the money is not there anymore and that the off shore bank account does not exist. Edie then takes the pictures of Gabrielle and Carlos to Victor and tells him not to blame Gabrielle as Carlos told Edie that he's only sleeping with her because he's mad at Victor and Edie says that Carlos deserves whatever is coming for him. In episode 4.09 Something's Coming, Edie is delivered a packet of papers, that were supposed to be delivered to Gabrielle, which contained information on where Carlos had hidden ten million dollars. Gabrielle confronts Edie, and the two wrestle over the papers, until they are blown away in the tornado. The two are forced to put aside their differences, and end up waiting out the tornado in Edie's crawl space. Edie hates Gabrielle after her affair with Carlos until she realizes that she really let herself fall for him, which was stupid, because she always knew that he'd go back to Gabrielle. In episode 4.11 Sunday, Edie finds out that she was given fake jewelry by Carlos Solis in exchange for the love she gave him. She also finds out from a nurse that Carlos's blindness may be permanent. When Edie informs Gabrielle about this, Gabrielle angrily confronts Carlos about the lie he told her earlier, and Carlos tells her he was afraid she might leave him. Finally, Gabrielle tells Carlos that she loves him "for better or for worse". In episode 4.13 Hello, Little Girl, Edie not only sends Carlos and Gabrielle Solis dog food, but also tells Gabrielle to be more kind to Carlos since the tornado affair changed him. She also warns her to treat Carlos right because if she doesn't, there are other women who will. In episode 4.14 Opening Doors, Bree Hodge confronts Edie about her husband, Orson, staying overnight at Edie's house. Severely angered, Edie slams the door in Bree's face and allows Orson to stay as long as she wants while getting drunk from his martinis. She talks to Orson about Bree being too perfect and that people occasionally make mistakes. The two then briefly kiss, and Bree, who just happened to be outside looking for Ida Greenberg's cat, spots them in the act. In episode 4.15 Mother Said, Edie is confronted by Bree about the kiss she gave Orson. When Edie tells Bree she is not interested in Orson, a slap in the face from Bree told her otherwise. It ignited a full scale war between them. Edie's business with a family trying to buy the Young house is sabotaged by Bree. When Edie goes to Orson's apartment to complain about Bree, she notices Orson's statement about Benjamin. Edie then blackmails Bree into being kind to her or she will reveal all her secrets. When Bree tells Susan, Lynette and Gabrielle about Benjamin's true parentage and Edie's attempt to blackmail her, they march down to Edie's house to confront Edie and tell her that they are finished with her forever. Edie's apologies to the women of Wisteria Lane fall on deaf ears. As Edie leaves Wisteria Lane for good, she tells her son Travers that she will be spending Mother's Day with him. In fact, she will be spending a lot more time with Travers from now on. Season 5 In episode 5.01 You're Gonna Love Tomorrow, Edie returns to Wisteria Lane and lets her newlywed husband, Dave Williams, bribe the tenant to move out in the middle of the night so that they can move into her old house. The next morning, Edie wears a swimsuit and washes her car to let the other housewives, Susan, Lynette, Bree and Gabrielle, know that she is back and ready for action. The other four housewives meet Edie's new husband and he tells them that he and Edie met at a Las Vegas real estate convention. After welcoming Dave and Edie to the street they decide to throw a party at the Scavo's Pizzeria in their honor. When Edie becomes rude to Gabrielle in reaction to her appearance, Dave comes to Edie's rescue and asks her to be nice to Gabrielle, which she does. Edie apologizes to Gabrielle and says that it won't happen again and proceeds to get some muffins she baked. Later at the Scavo's Pizzeria Edie thanks the other housewives for the apology party, but in fact they are forgiving her for all the hell she put them through. Just when Edie thought it was safe to argue with the other housewives, Dave comes to her rescue a second time. When Edie asks Dave why he is so persistent to stay in Wisteria Lane, Dave replies by telling her that they have to be nice to her so that things go well in the future...hopefully. In episode 5.02 We're So Happy You're So Happy, Edie, tired of the neighbors' cold attitude towards her, including Karen McCluskey's insulting crude joke, decides to move out. When she asks Dave why he is so insistent upon stayin in Wisteria Lane, he answers by saying that they can be happy here without anyone else insulting them. 24 hours later, Dave visits Mrs. McCluskey and demands an apology to Edie. When Karen refuses, Dave tells her that she must be lonely as he notices her talking to her pet cat Toby. When Toby goes off missing, Dave offers to help Mrs. McCluskey find her cat. In return, Mrs. McCluskey not only apologizes to Edie; she also tells her to inform her husband that they have reconciled without further incident. Mrs. McCluskey later finds Toby back in her house, and finds that her front window had been left open without explanation. Karen wonders about Dave's true motives and teams up with Katherine Mayfair to get more information about him. In episode 5.03 Kids Ain't Like Everybody Else, Edie is invited by Mrs. McCluskey and Katherine Mayfair for lunch so that they can ask her for details about Dave. When Mrs. McCluskey asks Edie questions about Dave's past, Edie gets the feeling that she doesn't know herself. Later, at Danielle's welcome home dinner, Katherine asks Edie where Dave went to college. Edie also questions Dave about where he went to college. Dave tells Katherine and Edie that he never went to college and his dad had drinking problems. Later Edie apologizes to Dave for questioning him on the keen interest of Mrs. McCluskey. Dave tells Edie that Mrs. McCluskey may be starting to go senile. In episode 5.04 Back in Business, when Edie suggests to Dave about buying the Young house and renting it out to make some money, he becomes angry, starts shaking and shouts at her. Surprised himself at his reaction, he goes upstairs and takes some pills to calm him down. He later buys the Young house from Mrs. Hudson, thanks to Edie's suggestion, and rents it out to Mike Delfino, who is unaware that Edie and Dave are his landlords now. In episdoe 5.05 Mirror, Mirror, Edie and Dave talk about how she will distract Mrs. McCluskey with drinks before the birthday party via a flashback. Later Mrs. McCluskey arrives at her party...with a baseball bat! First she attacks the birthday cake, then she goes for Dave, explaining in every detail everything he did, including the problem with Toby, her pet cat. Edie objects, saying that Mrs. McCluskey isn't making any sense whatsoever. Later in an ambulance Dave has a private moment with Mrs. McCluskey. She thinks Dave is doing something awful, and Dave says "You don't know what awful is.". In episode 5.06 There's Always a Woman, Edie visits Mrs. McCluskey in the hospital with flowers. Mrs. McCluskey tells Edie she was very sorry about attacking Dave at her birthday party. She also tells her that she wants to call her sister so she can stay with her for awhile. Later Dave shows Edie the logo of the new musical band. He also tells her about his late brother, Steve, who was killed by another inmate and claimed self-defense. In episode 5.08 City on Fire, Edie tries to talk Dr. Heller into going to the club. She hands him a sheet about the band, and he reacts to what he reads. Later, Edie freaks out about Dave when he shows up with Mike. He tells an unconscious Mike to hang in there, as he’s not done with him yet. In episode 5.09 Me and My Town, Edie reminds Gaby she has a month to diet and exercise. But when the doctor informs Gabrielle and Carlos the surgery's been moved to Friday, Gabrielle's unable to postpone the surgery. Edie later tells Dave she heard a rumor that Porter started the fireat the club. Dave goes to the detectives with a confession -- he saw Porter coming out of the storage room where the fire was started. In episode 5.10 A Vision's Just a Vision, Porter's alibi was that he broke into Edie's house, stole her gun, and was plotting to kill Mr. Schilling. Edie tells Dave about Porter being arrested, but he sees a woman and a toddler standing at the other side of the street, and is so affected he squeezes a glass and breaks it, to Edie’s surprise. The mysterious woman walks away with the toddler. Lynette shows up at Edie’s and talks to Dave about borrowing a sweater. Meanwhile, Dave sees the woman and toddler again. She goes upstairs to put back the gun in Edie’s drawer. Dave tells the woman to leave and will see her tomorrow. Lynette overhears. In episode 5.11 Home is the Place, Edie sees a worn-out appearing Dave, who refuses to explain his odd behavior. When she catches him appearing to talk to himself, he grabs her and makes a fuss. Later, he admits he was married before and his wife died. Shaken, Edie tells Dave to pack his things and get out. In episode 5.12 Connect! Connect!, Edie invites the Wisteria Lane women over to tell them she's split up with Dave, but Susan hijacks the gettogether with news that she's moving away from Wisteria Lane. Later, when Susan follows Edie into the basement, they end up locked inside. The two discuss their history with men: Edie thinks Susan's desperate to be with someone, and they realize Susan has been with someone for approximately all of her life. Edie opens up as to why she's a slut. When they get free of the basement, Edie invites Dave to move back home, while Susan apparently ends her relationship with Jackson. In episode 5.13 The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened, Local handyman Eli Scruggs has a heart attack and dies while on Susan's roof. His death leads the women of Wisteria Lane to flashback to times when he helped them, like when he restored Edie's sexual confidence after she learned her second husband was gay. Edie also attends Eli's funeral. In episode 5.15 In a World Where the Kings are Employers, Dave distracts Edie so he can get hold of Dr. Heller's cell phone, which he's hidden. He manages to invite Mike camping; Edie's not interested in going, but Katherine will be camping too. Dave has a gun. He also texts Dr. Heller's office claiming he'll be back soon. In episode 5.16 Crime Doesn't Pay, Edie and Dave run into a priest at the store, and when he claims to know Dave, Dave privately tells him to go away. Edie tracks down the priest, who only mentions in passing that Dave's last name is "Dash." In episode 5.17 The Story of Lucy and Jessie, Meanwhile, Edie researches Dave at the newspaper and learns about his 3 year old daughter who died in the car crash. Edie asks Dave how he feels about kids, and he tells her about a 'friend' who's daughter died, and how part of the friend died when that happened. Back at the newspaper, the archivist has found an article about Mike's connection to Dave's family, but he won't fax it to Edie til the next day. In episode 5.18 A Spark. To Pierce the Dark., At the Gazette, the intern faxes Edie the article explaining Mike's involvement in the crash that killed Dave's family. Unfortunately, Edie is out of paper so she calls Karen to see if she has any fax paper but when she doesn't, Edie tells her she will go to the store tomorrow and asks Karen if she needs anything, when her list becomes too long she tells Karen she will just call her from the store. The next day, Edie tells Karen that Dave lost his wife and 3 year old daughter which makes Karen sorry she ever doubted him. Karen invites her over for drinks, which postpones the fax from coming through again. Edie finally puts the paper in and receives the article about Mike. Dave comes home and Edie tells him she knows the only reason he wanted to move to Wisteria Lane was to get close to Mike. Edie believes the only reason Dave married her was so he had a cover story. Dave tells Edie that Mike took everything he loved and was never punished so he needs to make things right. Edie tells Dave she is calling Mike to warn him before Dave does something stupid. Dave grabs the phone and begins to strangle Edie but just as he is about to kill her, he lets go and she runs out of the house and starts driving away. Meanwhile, Orson breaks into an old lady's home but she catches him and hits him in the head with baseball bat. Orson runs out of her house and walks down the street where Edie who is trying to call Mike, is about to run into Orson but she swerves and crashes into a pole. Edie gets out of the car but fails to notice the water she is standing in and when the car door touches the power line she is electrocuted as her hand was grasping the car door. The episode ends with a close up of Edie's hand twitch. Relatives Blood Relatives Son: Travers McLain Daughter: N/A Grandson: N/A Granddaughter: N/A Mother: Ilene Britt (deceased) Father: Mr. Britt (deceased) Siblings: Helen Britt McCann (sister) Nephew: Austin McCann Grand-Nephew: Benjamin Tyson Katz Other Relatives Step-Father: N/A Step-Mother: N/A Ex-Husbands: Charles McLain (divorced), Umberto Roswell (divorced), Dave Williams (Widowed) Current Husband: N/A Father-in-law: N/A Mother-in-law: N/A Step-Son: N/A Step-Daughter: Paige Dash (deceased) Past Romances: Eli Scruggs (deceased), Karl Mayer, Mike Delfino, Carlos Solis Britt, Edie